Night's daughter
by wanderingknight20
Summary: Sandri Rosenhart has walked dark roads for many years. She is fourteen years old and is a powerful witch, and unknown to most people she is the daughter of Sirius Black. He does not know this and she has not yet told him, but she will soon, she'll have to.
1. Chapter 1

Sandri glanced up at the house, it was hidden to the muggles through old magic - the magic of her grandfather. Grimmauld place had been in her father's family for generations, and it had stood old and empty in recent years as her grandparents and uncle had died and her father had been locked away in Azkaban.

Her father's family had never known her, her mother hadn't wanted to reveal her existence after her father had been locked away for betraying and murdering his friends. Sandri knew he was not a murderer nor was he a death eater, but she did not want to see him. She didn't know him, and she didn't want another parent; after her mother had died she had kept herself apart. She went and stayed with her best friend's family during the Summer, at least for most nights, other nights she liked to be alone.

The house stood as dark and forbidding as ever, and yet, something was different. Keeping her face carefully neutral she went and opened the door, stepping inside easily. She knew there were protections in place but they wouldn't work on her, the house was designed to be a sanctuary for her father's family and wouldn't hold out against her.

Walking silently, she made her way to the drawing room door, cocking her head to the side she listened and when she heard no noise she smiled - an impenetrable charm.

"Who are you?!" the question was loud, almost shouted at her by a girl her own age with flame-red hair. She knew this girl - Ginny Weasley - a Gryffindor and an enemy to her most detested uncle's family. The girl stood on the stairs, a flight up from her obviously she had been doing something and had been shocked to see a newcomer.

She inclined her head slightly, certain that Ginny wouldn't recognise her. They had never interacted much at Hogwarts anyway. "Professor Dumbledore requested that I come by and see him," she checked her watch, "Now."

As if able to sense her timing, the drawing room door opened to reveal the wise, elderly Wizard. "Miss Rosenhart," he smiled at her gently, "You have the map I requested?"

She nodded expressionlessly, "Yes sir," she tried to hand it to him so she could be on her way with minimal continuing interaction, but the professor seemed inclined to speak for longer.

"Come in Miss Rosenhart, there is much to discuss, and you could bring us some insight."

Holding back a sigh, she nodded. With a final glance at the silent Ginny she followed him into the drawing room. Inside there was a long table with many people gathered, a meeting of some kind it seemed. As she glanced down the rows she could see more Weasleys, some aurors, and some distinguished wizards and witches from many circles of society.

"Miss Rosenhart," Professor McGonagall started in clear surprise, it seemed that she had not known of Sandri's more illustrious activities.

Sandri simply nodded at her in acknowledgment, she still disliked talking at length.

"Miss Rosenhart is uniquely gifted and has been integral at finding information surrounding our enemy's movements." Dumbledore stated calmly.

He seemed to be trying to pass off having a fourteen year old as a spy and investigator as normal to his Order, but they seemed to be finding this much more difficult to accept.

"You've been sending out a child to discover their movements?" A red haired witch snapped in horror, looking at her Sandri wondered if she was Ginny's mother.

Judging by the tone from the rest of the room, it seemed they did not find her comment unwarranted. "Mrs Weasley," Dumbledore continued pleasantly, "I don't send Miss Rosenhart out on particular missions, it is more that she travels extensively and when she finds out things that she feels I should know she tells me."

"Surely it isn't safe to allow her to travel to such places Albus?" McGonagall stated, lips thin.

"I doubt Miss Rosenhart could be stopped even if the Professor wanted to stop her," a voice remarked icily. Professor Snape gave Sandri a cold look out of slitted eyes, she gave him an equally cold look back without saying anything.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, before gesturing Sandri to a spare seat. "I am not in a position to order Miss Rosenhart to do things unfortunately. There are more pressing issues we must attend to regardless."

The Order didn't like it. Sandri could sense the palpable disagreement amongst the ranks - she didn't care though - she just wanted to finish so she could leave.

She unfurled the map, placing it on the table carefully.

"These are the most occupied houses they are using currently," she told them clearly, "The ones I have marked are the one's Voldemort himself is using, the others are primarily the death eaters."

Leaning back in her chair she let her thoughts wander as the order began to discuss the information. The map was passed around, movements were jotted down, ideas were considered.

It took too long in Sandri's book but they eventually began to clear everything away as the meeting was concluded. "Where are you going next?" Dumbledore asked her softly.

She turned tired and focussed eyes to him, "South England."

He looked as though he was hoping for more answers, and despite the even, questioning gaze he levelled at her, she did not yield. Instead she rose to her feet, stretching and forcing her mind to wakefulness, if she moved quickly she could get to Christian tonight and spend the evening in his company.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" It was Mrs Weasley, looking at Sandri with motherly concern. It reminded her painfully of her own mother but she forced the feeling down and opened her mouth to refuse. Dumbledore interceded for her, passing her a note, she read it quickly noting the subject - the prophecy. "I think it would be good for her to stay for a few hours," Dumbledore decided.

She met his gaze stubbornly, and they had a few tense moments of a silent argument.

Eventually she conceded defeat. She was hungry and tired, and would travel far tonight - one meal wouldn't change too much. "Thank you," she said reservedly.

Mrs Weasley nodded with a warm smile, but seemed unable to decide what to say to her and left to call her children down and to bring out the dinner.

Most of the wizards and witches were leaving with the conclusion of the meeting but a couple stayed for the meal. Dumbledore swept out with a final, piercing glance at Sandri and she turned her gaze away - stubborn to the end.

"Have we met before?" a wizard to her left asked, his hair was brown, greying slightly at the edges.

"Only in class Professor." she told him smoothly.

Remus Lupin gave her a long look, unable to connect where he'd seen her before. She was a pretty girl; long dark hair fell in waves down her back whilst large grey eyes met his with confidence. She seemed more familiar than a passing student.

"What house are you in?" he asked her, apparently keen to start a conversation, he wouldn't be for long.

"Slytherin." she told him crisply, ignoring the imperceptible flinch that he gave.

"You're starting fourth year?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, "Yes." The word was final, resolute. She knew she wasn't being very polite but she didn't want to have a conversation. She just wanted to go for a flight through the air, and feel relaxed in the calming night.

She was saved from continuing the awkward conversation by the arrival of several people. They were younger than the Order had been; most of them seemed to be part of the Weasley family, but two were distinct. Bushy, brown hair marked Hermione Granger, whilst glasses and messy hair gave away Harry Potter.

Sandri said nothing, but she did continue to watch them impassively.

Harry was talking to his godfather; an older, thin man with a wolfish smile, also known to her mother and herself as her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The dinner dragged on much to Sandri's growing discomfort. She didn't dislike any of them particularly but she didn't want anyone to find out too much about her and she wanted to see Christian.

She'd spent the last ten days travelling to get some peace and some freedom before Hogwarts started again. Christian understood of course, he had known her since they were children as their mothers had been close friends. It helped her to relax to have some space, to spend time alone and seeing other parts of the world.

But now as the time alone drew to an end she found she was missing Christian; missing his steady presence, his conversation about utterly random topics and his zest for everything.

She returned to the present resoundingly as she heard an argument starting across the dinner table. Harry and his friends seemed to be arguing with the Weasley's about being able to learn more about the Order's aims and actions. She didn't really want to be drawn into it but couldn't avoid it as one of the twins turned their attention to her.

"Why does she get to attend the meeting when we can't even hear about it?" He challenged his parents furiously, "For goodness sake, she's what? Ginny's age?"

She felt their sudden collective attention in the space it took to draw a breath. Pushing away her plate she stood, "I can't talk about what Professor Dumbledore wants me to do and I'm sorry that you feel you're being treated unjustly but it's time for me to go."

She gathered her cloak and looked toward the door, hoping to make a quick escape. Fortune was not favouring her though as she found her way barred by a well-meaning and determined Mrs Weasley.

"Dear, you don't have to rush out. No one is accusing you of anything," she threw a quelling glance at her children, "You are welcome to stay a bit longer tonight. At least finish eating." She said the last part almost pleadingly after seeing Sandri's unfinished plate.

Sandri hesitated, despite what it seemed at times she didn't like upsetting people, and Mrs Weasley looked so hopeful that she felt compelled to acquiesce.

"Please stay a bit longer," Professor Lupin added mildly to Sandri.

"Very well," she muttered quietly as she sat down once more. Mrs Weasley smiled at her encouragingly before she turned her attention to Harry and his friends.

They managed to reach a conclusion in their argument with only Ginny being excluded from the discussion, the girl was furious as she left with her mother. Sandri concentrated on finishing her food, only half listening to the conversation. They were discussing the object that Voldemort was intent upon for this war, that he didn't have last time. As she listened she realised she was probably going to investigate the Department of Mysteries, and look for more information on it herself. Dumbledore had related that it was a prophecy; it might pay though to put her own wards on it anyway though.

Watching Harry and Sirius as she had been discreetly from when Harry had arrived she was coming to realize how close they were. She had heard from a couple of people who knew about Sirius' innocent status that they were close but seeing it for herself was another matter entirely. She didn't really know if she had an opinion on it; one way or the other but she knew she definitely wanted to talk to Christian about it.

The older Order members didn't seem to want to disclose any more information regarding what they knew about Voldemort it seemed as they wrapped up what they would be telling the younger Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Professor Lupin looked to her with a weary smile as the others began to leave the room reluctantly.

"How long have you been helping Professor Dumbledore?"

"About 2 years," she told him smoothly, "He learnt more about things I tend to do and decided that it would be better if I helped him," She rolled her eyes disparagingly, "He thinks he can keep track of me better this way."

"Are you hard to keep track of otherwise?" He questioned concernedly.

She shrugged, "Sometimes."

She finished eating and pushed her plate away, and put her cloak on, wrapping herself in the warm folds.

"Will we see more of you this summer?" The question came from Sirius who had stayed behind at the table; it didn't hold any demands just pure curiosity. She imagined that she might seem a bit elusive sometimes but it had been that way for a couple of years now, and she doubted she could change things too easily. Mr Weasley and Professor Lupin also seemed to be waiting for a response, leaning forward slightly in their chairs.

She nodded minutely, "I think so, I'll try and return to London in a couple of days and I think Professor Dumbledore wishes to talk to me next week."

She gave them a quick smile as she all but raced outside. Moments later she was on a broom, invisible to those below and soaring through the cold night-time air.


End file.
